Because Jungkook
by aihai
Summary: Because Jungkook looks so pretty makes Taehyung eyes keep going to him -VKook -chapter4 update (special chapter) -RnR
1. Chapter 1

Because Jungkook

.

.

.

Because only Jungkook can understand Kim Taehyung

.

.

Di sebuah dorm boyband yang kini sedang naik daun. Yang biasa dipanggil BTS atau Bangtan Sonyeondan atau bisa juga dipanggil Bangtan Boys. Terlihat seorang manusia yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tengah. Namun tiba-tiba seonggok alien muncul dan mengusik ketenangannya.

" Jiminniee…" alien itu a.k.a Kim Taehyung mendudukan dirinya disamping Jimin.

"Hm…" jimin hanya bergumam malas mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Aku punya tebak-tebakan untukmu!" ucap Taehyung dengan semngat dan wajah yang berbinar.

"Apa itu?" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung.

"Hm apa kau tahu permen yang biasa terlambat?" tanya Taehyung.

"Molla. Apa itu?" jawab Jimin sedikit tidak peduli.

"Itu adalah chocoLATE." Jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Itu tidak lucu Kim." Jimin pun ber-facepalm mendengar jawaban Taehyung. "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku. aku ingin tidur." Usir Jimin kepada Taehyung. Taehyung pun pergi dengan umpatan tidak jelas.

"Park Jimin pabo."

.

Setelah dirinya diusir oleh Jimin. Taehyung pun pergi ke dapur. Dia ke dapur bukan untuk minum ataupun makan. Dia ingin menjahili Jin yang kebetulan ada di dapur dan sedang membuat kue.

"Hyuungg.." Taehyung memanggil Jin.

"Wae?" tanya Jin sambil tetap memfokuskan dirinya mengaduk adonan kuenya. Taehyung yang melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide.

"Hyung apa kau tahu kue yang plastiknya ada di dalam kue itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kue apa?" Jawab Jin masih memfokuskan dirinya.

"Tentu saja kue yang adonannya dikasih plastik!" jawab Taehyung sambil memasukkan potongan plastik kecil yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"YA! Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jin saat tau adonannya dikasih plastik oleh Taehyung.

.

Taehyung kini berada di kamarnya. Setelah dia mengerjai hyung tertuanya dia langsung menuju kamarnya dengan Jungkook. Apa kalian penasaran kenapa dia tidak mengerjai Suga, Namjoon, dan Hoseok? Jawabannya karena mereka sedang tidak ada di dorm!

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah. Sepertinya maknae itu habis mandi. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Jungkook dengan cengirannya. Jungkook pun mendekati Taehyung.

"Jungkookiee…" panggil Taehyung setelah Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disamping Taehyung.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku punya tebak-tebakan."

"Oh ya? Apa itu hyung? Beri tahu aku palli!" Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Kenapa dokter memakai menutup mulutnya saat operasi?"

"Hmmm…mungkin karena dia tidak suka bau darah?" tebak Jungkook dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Salah." jawab Taehyung.

"Hmm…mungkin jika dia membuka mulutnya akan kemasukkan lalat?" tebak Jungkook lagi.

"Kurang tepat. Kau mau aku menjawabnya?"

"Ya aku menyerah!"

"Karena jika matanya yang ditutup dokter tidak akan bisa melihat. Dan operasinya akan gagal." Jawab Taehyung dengan cengirannya.

"Kkk kau benar hyung." Jungkook terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Taehyung semakin melebarkan cengirannya(?)

"Kau terbaik kookie." Ucap Taehyung. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Jungkook dan memberikan Jungkook kecupan dibibirnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Side story…

"Jungkookie aku punya tebakkan lagi." Ucap Taehyung.

"Hng? Apa itu hyung?"

"Cecak apa yang bisa membuat mati?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hmm..aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jungkook pelan.

"Cecak nafas setiap melihat senyum manismu." ucap Taehyung dengan cengirannya.

"Bodoh." ucap Jungkook dengan wajah yang ditundukkannya.

Taehyungpun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Jungkookpun semakin memerah. Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Namun Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya. Jungkook pun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Taehyung. Akhirnya mereka pun larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta mereka.

.

.

END

.

.

Hope u like! ^^ Please give me a review ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : KISS

KISS

.

.

.

.

Because Jungkook lips look adorable so make Kim Taehyung want to kiss his lips

.

.

Kini Bangtan Sonyeondan a.k.a BTS sedang menjadi bintang tamu pada acara radio. Mereka sudah hampir satu jam menjadi bintang tamu. Kini mereka pun sedang bermain game.

"Ini permainan terakhir, kita akan mengambil satu pasangan. Siapa yang ingin bermain?" tanya DJ radio itu.

"Aku!" Jeon Jungkook menunjukkan tangannya. "Lalu siapa pasanganmu?" tanya sang DJ. Jungkook terlihat berpikir lalu dia menjawab "Tae-hyung." Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah aku akan membacakan cara permainan ini. Pertama tutup mata kalian dengan penutup mata. Lalu kami akan menempelkan benda dan kalian harus menebaknya!" jelasnya DJ itu.

DJ itu pun mendekati Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan. Dia membawa sebuah benda kecil. Lalu dia mengarahkan kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk saling mendekat dan DJ pun menaruh benda itu disela-sela pipi Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Nah ayo kalian tebak." Ucap sang DJ.

"Hmm…kelereng!" ucap Jungkook semangat.

"Yap betul. Benda selanjutnya." Dj pun mengambil kelereng itu dan mengambil benda yang berikutnya. Dan DJ mengarahkan kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk saling mendekat lagi.

Namun Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jungkook. Sehingga saat dia mendekatkan kepalanya lagi dia bisa merasakan pipi gembil Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda membulatkan matanya dibalik penutup matanya(?). sedangkan member BTS dan para DJ yang melihat itu berteriak menyoraki mereka.

.

.

Kini member bangtan sudah berada di dorm mereka. Beberapa member sudah ada yang terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Tinggal tiga member lagi yang belum terlelap.

"Bodoh! Kim Taehyung bodoh!" Jungkook merutuki sang kekasih yang tadi dengan -tidak- sengaja mencium pipinya di depan para hyung dan DJ. "Ughh aku membencimu Kim!" dia terus merutuki sang kekasih.

"Jungkookie? Kau belum tidur?" tanya member tertua memasuki dapur.

"Aku belum mengantuk Jin-hyung." jawabnya.

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam dan besok kita ada jadwal pagi. Jika kau kesiangan aku akan menyuruh manager hyung untuk meninggalkanmu." Ancam Jin supaya Jungkook tidur.

"Arraseo. Aku ke kamar hyung." Pamit Jungkook kepada Jin yang sedang mencari makanan di kulkas.

.

Saat Jungkook sampai di depan kamarnya dia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. karena dia takut bertemu Taehyung. Entah apa yang dia takutkan. Tapi mengingat ancaman Jin dia memberanikan dirinya memasuki kamarnya dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan. dia melihat ranjang milik Taehyung. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah terlelap. terlihat dari selimut yang sudah menutupinya dari kaki sampai kepala.

Sedangkan di bawah selimut Taehyung masih membuka matanya dan ia juga tahu kalau Jungkook sedang mengendap-endap memasuki kamar mereka. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya.

"Kim Taehyung bodoh! Aku membencimu!" kembali Jungkook merutuki kekasihnya yang sudah terlelap itu. taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ugh kenapa kau mencium pipiku! Itu memalukan! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Jungkook pelan sambil menatap gundukan di depannya.

"Aku hanya menciummu dipipi sayang. Kenapa kau malu?" Ucap Taehyung sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Jungkook yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya.

"Hyung belum tidur?" tanya Jungkook terkejut.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika belum mendapatkan ciuman selamat malamku." Ucap Taehyung mengerlingkan matanya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekati Jungkook. Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook dan memeluknya.

"Dasar mesum!" umpat Jungkook sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya." Ucap Taehyung sambil membenamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Jungkook. Dia menghirup aroma Jungkook.

"Ngh h-hyunghh kita harus tidur. Besok kita ada jadwal pagi. Aku tidak mau para hyung menanyakan tanda ini hyuuung." Rengek Jungkook saat dia merasa Taehyung sedang membuat tanda di lehernya.

"Ayolah baby kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya." Ucap Taehyung tetap member kecupan-kecupan di leher putih Jungkook.

"Y-ya terserah hyung! Tapi jangan membuat tanda!" ucap Jungkook yang akhirnya pasrah.

"Arraseo baby." Ucap Taehyung kemudian mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Taehyung.

Perlahan suhu di kamar mereka naik. Karena Jungkook dan Taehyung kini bukan berciuman biasa tapi mereka melakukan _french kiss_. Terdengar lenguhan Jungkook yang menikmati permainan Taehyung.

"Nghh hmm." Lenguh Jungkook tertahan saat tangan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kausnya dan menemukan tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Taehyung pun membaringkan Jungkook di ranjangnya lalu melanjutkan aksinya kembali. Taehyung mencium dan menjilat leher Jungkook. Sesekali ia menggitnya menimbulkan tanda. Membuat Jungkook melenguh keras.

Mereka terlihat asik dengan kegiatan panas mereka yang semakin panas(?). taehyung membuka bajunya dan menerjang Jungkook kembali. saat dia hendak membuka celana Jungkook, Jin berteriak dari luar kamar mereka.

"KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM DENGAN JUNGKOOK. AKU TIDAK MAU JIKA BESOK JUNGKOOK MENARI TERSEOK-SEOK! CEPAT TIDUR SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Jin dari luar kamar. Ah rupanya Jin sedari tadi di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Jin langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya menatap sesuatu di bawah sana yang sudah menggembung. Jungkook mengikuti tatapan Taehyung. Jungkook terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Ayo tidurlah hyung. Aku tidak mau mendengar teriakan Jin hyung kembali." ucap Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ini menyesakkan kookie." Ucap Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Jika kita melanjutkannya kau akan dimarahi Jin hyung besok. Bukan hanya Jin hyung kupikir. Namjoon hyung dan manager hyung juga akan memarahimu. Aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi hyung. Ayo sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Jungkook lembut.

Dengan lesu Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Jungkook tersenyum maklum pasalnya adik kecilnya juga sudah sedikit terbangun di bawah sana dan itu memang menyesakkan.

"Lusa kita liburkan hyung?" tanya Jungkook saat hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

"Hm iya." Taehyung hanya bergumam.

"Baiklah besok kita akan melanjutkannya." Ucap Jungkook sambil memberi kecupan di bibir Taehyung.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Taehyung dengan semangat. Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Saranghae Jeon Jungkook." ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan kecupan di bibir Jungkook.

"Nado Tae-hyung." balas Jungkook memeluk Taehyung kemudian memejamkan matanya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Jungkook saat tertidur.

"Jaljayo kookie." Ucapnya. Taehyung merapikan rambut yang menutupi mata Jungkook. Lalu memejamkan matanya menyusul kekasihnya dalam mimpi.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Hope u like this ^^. Please give me a review atau kasih masukkan ffnya harus gimana. Bisa juga kasih ide buat chapter selanjutnya(?). terimakasih yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya. Silahkan direview kembali ^^.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pretty

Pretty

.

.

.

Because Jungkook looks so pretty makes Taehyung eyes keep going to him

.

You're so pretty, so beautiful  
Sometimes I hate you when you look away  
But still, you're pretty, so beautiful

.

"Hah…" seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci menghela nafasnya dengan berat saat dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. "Semangat Jeon Jungkook kau pasti bisa!" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jeon Jungkook seorang murid pindahan dari Busan. Dia pindah karena appanya yang dipindah tugaskan di Seoul. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin tetap tinggal di Busan karena dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Lagipula Jungkook sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik –menurut Jungkook.

Sudah sepuluh menit Jungkook mengitari sekolah itu untuk mencari ruang guru. Tapi dia tidak kunjung menemukannya. Akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada sunbae.

"P-permisi sunbae." ucap Jungkook saat bertemu dua sunbaenya. Mereka pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook. Dan mengernyitkan dahi mereka seolah bertanya - ada – apa.

"E-em a-ano sunbae aku ingin bertanya ruang guru ada dimana?" ucap Jungkook gugup saat dia melihat dua sunbae nya itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Apalagi sunbae yang rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan itu. dia menatap Jungkook seolah Jungkook adalah mobil mewah.

"Yeppeo. Neon jeongmal yeppeo." ucap sunbae berambut kecoklatan itu. jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

"N-ne sunbae?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan.

"Ah kau tadi bertanya ruang guru kan? Dari sini kau tinggal lurus nanti kau belok kanan dan disitu ada ruang guru." jelas seorang sunbae yang tingginya lebih pendek darinya.

"Ah ne gamsahamnida sunbae-nim." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua sunbaenya itu.

.

.

Keadaan kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat memang selalu penuh. Sampai Jungkook tidak mendapatkan tempat untuk dirinya makan. Apa ia harus berdiri? Tapi kata eommanya sebaiknya makan itu duduk. Jungkook terus mencari tempat yang kosong. Dan akhirnya dia melihat tempat kosong di samping dua sunbae yang memberitahu dia ruang guru.

"Permisi sunbaenim. Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Jungkook dengan sopan.

"Ah ne duduklah." ucap sunbae yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia duduk di sebelah sunbae itu. Sedangkan di depannya ada sunbae dengan rambut kecoklatan.

Jungkook merasa kalau sunbae dengan rambut kecoklatan itu tengah melihatnya dengan serius. Jungkook merasa risih dengan tatapan sunbae nya itu. ia ingin pergi tapi Jungkook terlalu malas untuk mencari tempat lagi.

"Siapa namamu yeppeo?" tanya sunbae rambut kecoklatan yang kini berada di depannya. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menatap sunbae itu. dia melihat sunbaenya itu sedang memasang cengiran bodoh.

"Abaikan saja dia. Dia memang gila." Ucap sunbae yang berada di sebelahnya. "Oh ya namamu siapa?"

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook sunbae." Ucap Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Ah Jungkook. Aku Park Jimin. Tidak usah formal begitu panggil saja hyung." ucap sunbae bernama Jimin itu dengan ramah.

"Ah ne hyung." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan yah mau tak mau orang yang duduk di depanmu itu teman ku. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Panggil saja V." ucap Jimin memperkenalkan sunbae berambut kecoklatan kepadanya. Sedangkan sunbae itu masih tersenyum bodoh.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Jungkook masih berada di kelasnya. Merapihkan buku-buku yang ia bawa. tanpa dia sadari seorang sunbae sudah duduk di depannya.

"Annyeong yeppeo." Ucap sunbae berambut kecoklatan itu atau mari mulai sekarang memanggilnya V.

"Ah annyeong sunbae. Dan namaku Jungkook bukan yeppeo." Jelas Jungkook karena merasa risih dengan panggilan itu.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu yeppeo. Dan panggil hyung saja. Kalau mau panggil sayang juga tidak apa." ucap V dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Jungkook memutar kedua matanya malas. "Aku punya nama sunbae dan namaku itu Jungkook bukan yeppeo! Jadi panggil aku dengan namaku!" ucap Jungkook dengan jengah. "Dan aku akan memanggilmu sunbae!"

"Uh kau terlihat manis saat marah. Dan aku memaksamu memanggilku hyung atau kau mau memanggilku sayang?."

"Maaf tapi aku namja dan aku tidak manis! Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu hyung! Tapi kau berhenti memanggilku yeppeo!" Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari kelasnya. V dengan cepat menyusul Jungkook.

.

.

Esoknya Jungkook kembali bertemu dengan sunbaenya. Dia terus mengikuti Jungkook setelah Jungkook baru sampai gerbang sekolahnya. Jungkook merasa jengkel kepada sunbae yang bernama Taehyung itu. untungnya bel masuk sekolah cepat berbunyi.

.

Saat istirahat Jungkook memilih berada di kelasnya menghindari sunbae gila. Tapi Taehyung malah masuk ke kelasnya bersama Jimin.

"Annyeong yeppeo." Sapa Taehyung kepada Jungkook dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"sudah kubilang berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu." ucap Jungkook dengan sinis. Jimin menghampiri Jungkook dengan senyumannya.

"Hai Jungkook. Apa kabar?" sapa Jimin dengan ramah.

"Oh hyung aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman manisnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu mendengus kesal. Jimin hanya tersenyum saat dia melihat wajah Taehyung. Jimin dan Jungkook pun larut dalam pembicaraan mereka tanpa mengabaikan Taehyung yang wajahnya sudah seperti mangga yang belum matang(?).

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sedangkan Jimin tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya anak itu sedang merajuk. Aku akan menyusulnya. Bye Jungkook." Jimin keluar dari kelas Jungkook lalu menyusul Taehyung.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jungkook bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Dan sudah seminggu pula dia diganggu dengan sunbae gila –Taehyung. Tepat di hari seminggu Jungkook di sekolah barunya. Jungkook mendapatkan kejutan dari sunbae gilanya itu.

Saat Jungkook baru masuk ke kelasnya. Banyak sunbae yang memberikannya bunga dans emuanya terdapat tulisan 'I LOVE YOU JEON JUNGKOOK', 'SARANGHAE JUNGKOOKIE'. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan.

Keheranan Jungkook bertambah saat jam istirahat. Temannya menyeret Jungkook ke meja yang berada di sudut kantin. Jungkook melihat di meja itu ada banyak makanan yang disukainya.

Setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan makannya. Taehyung mendatangi meja yang ditempati Jungkook. Di tangannya terdapat setangkai mawar merah. Taehyung berlutut di hadapan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook kau harus tahu aku tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama. Tetapi saat aku melihatmu aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku tahu kau pasti kesal denganku yang selalu mengganggumu…"

Tapi aku lakukan itu hanya untukmu. Dan aku tahu ini sangat tidak romantis…but Jeon Jungkook would you be mine? Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat." ucap Taehyung dengan panjang lebar.

Perlahan terdengar sorakan para pengunjung kantin. Sebagian meneriakan agar Jungkook menerima Taehyung dan sebagian lagi terdengar teriakan para fangirl Taehyung.

Jungkook yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya mengedipkan matanya. Dan dia terlihat gugup.

"Jadi Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung saat dia tidak mendapat respon dari Jungkook.

"A-a-aku hngg…" Jungkook terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa. dia sebenarnya menyukai Taehyung tapi dia juga ragu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Taehyung dengan cepat. Lalu Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. "Saranghae Jungkookie." Bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook.

"N-nado hyung." Ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk Taehyung. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di dada bidang Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum senang. Hari ini pasti akan dia ingat selamanya.

.

.

END

.

.

Side story~

Kini Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berada di atap sekolah. Setelah kejadian memalukan tadi –menurut Jungkook. Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke tempat ini. Dan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hyung apa kau yang memesan makanan tadi?" tanya Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku." jawab Taehyung dengan bangga.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. Dan itu terlihat imut bagi Taehyung.

"Aku punya teman yang bisa dihandalkan." Ucap Taehyung dengan cengirannya.

"Teman? Jimin hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kookie kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jimin bantet itu."

"Waeyo hyung? Dia orang yang baik."

"Tidak boleh! Kau hanya boleh melihatku!" ucap Taehyung dengan possesiv.

"Arraseo. Tapi Jimin hyung lumayan tampan badannya juga terlihat atletis walaupun dia lebih pendek dariku." ucap Jungkook sambil membayangkan tubuh Jimin.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook!" kesal Taehyung. Jungkook terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku hanya menyukaimu." Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae Jungkookie. You're mine and only mine!" ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook memerah.

"I'm yours hyungie." Jungkook mengecup kilat bibir Taehyung dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

END

.

.

Hope u like this ^^. Please give me a review atau kasih masukkan ffnya harus gimana. Bisa juga kasih ide buat chapter selanjutnya(?). terimakasih yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya. Silahkan direview kembali ^^.

Maaf yang sebelumnya minta chap 3 dibikin adegan rate M belum bisa terpenuhi. Diriku ini masih polos belum bisa membuat adegan rate M yang panasss(?) Tapi nanti kalau bisa aku bikin adegan yang super duper panas. Padahal aku lebih suka kalau Taehyung tersiksa xD LOL.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ice Cream

Ice Cream

.

.

Because Jungkook can make Kim Taehyung melt down like ice cream

.

I'll melt you down like ice cream

.

Mentari pagi perlahan menampakkan sinarnya yang menghangatkan tubuh. Sinarnya berlomba – lomba memasukki celah gorden apartement sebuah boyband terkenal –Bangtan Boys- untuk membangunkan mereka.

Seorang namja masih menggelung dirinya dalam selimut. Namja itu masih asyik di dalam dunia mimpinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar teriakan yang sangat dahsyat.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! CEPAT BANGUN! ATAU SARAPAN MU AKAN HABIS DIMAKAN TAEHYUNG DAN JIMIN!" teriak SeokJin atau lebih sering dipanggil Jin di depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Hng… beri aku lima menit lagi Jin hyung." Ucap Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya.

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU TAMBAH!" Jin masih saja berteriak dari luar kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook yang kasihan dengan hyung tertuanya itu pun bangun dari tidurnya. Dia takut kalau pita suara Jin akan putus jika terus berteriak. Heol pemikiran polos seorang Jeon Jungkook -_-.

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yang masih sedikit tertutup. Jin yang melihat itu langsung memukul kepala Jungkook.

PLETAK

"ADUH! SAKIT JIN HYUNG!" bentak Jungkook yang kini matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau membentakku?!" tanya Jin dengan nada yang sarkastik.

"A-ah maafkan aku Jin hyung. Itu reflex." Ucap Jungkook sambil membuat tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau saja, cepat cuci mukamu!" Jin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur meninggalkan Jungkook yang belum beranjak ke kamar mandi

**.**

"Selamat pagi hyungdeul." Sapa Jungkook saat dia memasuki dapur. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung.

Meja makan itu terlihat sunyi. Kini semuanya sedang asik memakan makanan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian satu persatu dari mereka sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hari ini kita free." Ucap RapMon sang leader saat semuanya sudah selesai makan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan Suga hyung?" ucap Jimin dengan semangat.

"Aku ingin pulang ke Daegu, halmeoni ku sedang sakit." Ucap Suga kepada Jiminy yang terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah, Hope hyung kau mau ikut denganku tidak?" ucap Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada J-Hope yang berada di sebrangnya.

"Apapu untuk Jiminniee." Jawab J-Hope dengan nada yang manja.

"Itu menjijikan Hoseok." Ucap Jimin saat mendengar J-Hope berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah terserah kalian hari ini akan melakukan apa. aku sudah ada janji dengan Jin hyung." Ucap RapMon lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ukh senangnya yang hari ini akan kencan." Goda J-Hope dan Jimin kepada Jin.

Terlihat semburat merah dipipi Jin. Jin pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia memukul kepala J-Hope dan Jimin bergantian. J-Hope dan Jimin yang kepalanya menjadi sasaran Jin hanya meringis kesakitan. Suga yang masih ada di meja makan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Diapun meninggalkan ruangan yang berisi orang – orang 'aneh' tersebut.

"V, Kookie kalian mau ikut aku dan Hope hyung tidak?" tanya Jimin.

"Ukh, aku maunya sih ikut dengan kalian. Tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku memilih di rumah." Ucap Jungkook dengan lesu.

"Ah baiklah. Kau V?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung.

"Aku juga di rumah saja bersama Jungkook." ucap Taehyung.

"Uwahh, kalian pasti ingin berbuat sesuatu kan?" tanya J-Hope saat mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung.

"M-melakukan a-apa Hope hyung?" tanya Jungkook tergagap.

"Masa kau tidak tahu Jungkookie. Sepasang kekasih saat berduaan pasti akan melakukan…" ucapan Jimin terpotong saat Taehyung bersiap – siap memukul kepalanya dengan botol plastik.

"Hahaha aku bercanda Tae!" ucap Jimin dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar. Memang sih Taehyung memikirkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' saat dirinya hanya berdua dengan Jungkook. Tapi dia langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu saat Jungkook berkata bahwa dirinya merasa tidak enak badan.

**.**

"Cha, kami pergi dulu ya Jungkookie, Taehyung. jaga dorm dengan baik. Dan Kim Taehyung jangan berbuat macam – macam kau!" ucap Jin dengan pandangan membunuh.

"A-apa maksudmu Jin hyung?" ucap Taehyung sedikit takut.

"Jika aku pulang dan melihat maknae ku tidak dalam keadaan 'baik-baik' kau akan ku bunuh." Ucap Jin dengan penuh penekanan.

"A-ah baiklah Jin hyung, aku mengerti." Ucap Taehyung menelan salivanya kasar.

"Baiklah, aku dan RapMon pergi dulu." Ucap Jin lalu menarik RapMon yang sedari tadi diam saja disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus pergi segera. Bye Kookie, Tae." Ucap Jimin keluar dorm.

"Ah ya Kookie," Jimin menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dorm. "Kau harus hati – hati. Kau tahu Taehyung itu mesum, sangat mesum." Jimin berbisik di telinga Jungkook. jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

Terlihat kedutan di kepala Taehyung. ya, tadi Taehyung mendengar yang dikatakan Jimin dengan jelas. Ya, JELAS. Kalian bertanya kenapa Taehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan JELAS? Karena Jimin berbisik dengan suara keras! Ukh rasanya Taehyung ingin membunuh sekarang juga.

"Baiklah aku dan Hope hyung pergi!" Ucap Jimin sambil berlari keluar dorm.

**.**

Kini di dorm hanyalah ada Jungkook dan Taehyung. Keadaan dorm terlihat sunyi. Jungkook sedang tiduran di pahanya Taehyung dan Taehyung yang sedang mengganti – ganti channel televisi. Dia terlihat sangat bosan sekali. Dia melihat Jungkook yang sedang tiduran di pahanya. Ide jahil terlintas di otaknya yang mesum.

"Jungkookie bagaimana jika kita melakukan permainan?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

"Hng permainan apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau permainan gunting, kertas, batu. Jika yang kalah akan menuruti perintah yang menang?"

"Ukh baiklah, aku setuju. Aku bisa meminta apa saja padamu kan hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan berbinar.

Mereka pun memulai permainan gunting, kertas, batu. Sekitar 15 menit mereka bermain dan belum ada yang kalah juga. Jungkook terlihat serius dan Taehyung terlihat tidak mau kalah. Ini permainan terakhir mereka. Dan yang terjadi Jungkook kalah pemirsa! Dia harus menuruti perintah Taehyung nanti.

"Jungkookie kau kalah! Kau harus memenuhi permintaan ku!" ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa begitu hyung! Kau tadi curang!" Jungkook ternyata tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak curang! Itu jelas sekali aku yang menang!" Taehyung pun sama keras kepalanya.

"Oke, oke aku yang kalah! Kau ingin aku apa hyung!" ucap Jungkook akhirnya yang mengalah.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Ini, pakailah ini dan sexy dance!" ucap Taehyung sambil menyerahkan baju sexy, wig panjang, dan telinga kelinci kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak mau hyung! Apa – apaan pakaian itu!"

"Ya! Kita sudah menyepakati kesepakatan tadi. yang kalah menuruti permintaan yang menang. jadi kau harus melakukannya."

"Ukh, baiklah." Ucap Jungkook lagi – lagi mengalah. Jungkook mengambil barang – barang itu. dia mengganti bajunya di dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook keluar kamarnya dengan wajah yang ditundukkan dan tertupi wig panjangnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya menelan salivanya kasar.

"Sekarang sexy dance!" ucap Taehyung dengan gugup. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memutar lagu secara acak.

Ice cream Ice cream

I'll melt you down like ice cream

Ice cream ice cream

I'll melt you down like ice cream

Jungkook mulai menari seperti Hyuna. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan wignya yang panjang. Taehyung menelan salivanya lagi. Tak berapa lama Jungkook mulai terbawa suasana. Dia tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi. Bahkan Jungkook dengan berani menghampiri Taehyung dan menduduki pahanya. Jungkook menggesekkan bagian bawahnya ke milik Taehyung.

"S-sial Jeon Jungkook. Kau!" umpat Taehyung dalam hati saat merasakan celananya sesak.

Jungkook berdiri dari paha Taehyung. dia melanjutkan tariannya. Sedangkan Taehyung terus mengumpat saat merasakan celananya yang semakin sesak. Jungkook sempat melirik 'milik' Taehyung yang membesar. Dia tersenyum nakal.

"Sial! Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi." Umpat Taehyung dalam hati.

Jungkook mendekati Taehyung lagi. Belum sempat Jungkook menggoda Taehyung dia sudah ditarik oleh Taehyung ke dalam pangkuannya. Taehyung mematikkan musik yang berasal dari ponselnya.

"Jeon Jungkook kau berani menggodaku hm? Kau harus dapat hukuman." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Membuat Jungkook merinding seketika.

"Tapi kau yang menyuruhku sexy dance hyung. Dan aku tidak mau dihukum lagi!" Ucap Jungkook dengan polosnya.

"Kau sudah membangunkan 'milik' ku sayang." Ucap Taehyung sambil menjilat telinga Jungkook.

"Membangunkan apa hyung?" lagi Jungkook bertanya dengan polos.

Ukh rasanya Taehyung ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

"Membangunkan yang dibawah sini sayang." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengarahkan tangan Jungkook kepada 'milik' nya.

"Hng… ini apa hyung?" Jungkook dengan 'polos'nya mengelus milik Taehyung.

"Ukh, kau!" Taehyung tidak dapat menahannya dia langsung melahap bibir Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terkejut.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai membalas ciuman dari Taehyung. Perlahan suhu di ruangan itu naik. Karena Jungkook dan Taehyung kini bukan berciuman biasa tapi mereka melakukan _french kiss_. Terdengar lenguhan Jungkook yang menikmati permainan Taehyung.

"Nghh hmm." Lenguh Jungkook tertahan saat tangan Taehyung masuk ke dalam bajunya dan menemukan tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya terengah – engah. Dia melihat Jungkook yang juga terengah – engah. Wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat merah.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar. Jika kita melakukannya disini aku akan dihajar Jin Hyung." Ucap Taehyung berbisik dengan suara beratnya di telinga Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook yang memerah tambah merah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. taehyung pun menggotong Jungkook. dia menempelkan bibirnya kembali. dan membawa Jungkook ke kamar mereka.

Taehyung pun membaringkan Jungkook di ranjangnya lalu melanjutkan aksinya kembali. Taehyung mencium dan menjilat leher Jungkook. Sesekali ia menggitnya menimbulkan tanda. Membuat Jungkook melenguh keras.

"Nghh hhann… janganh buat tandah terlalu banyak hyunghh ahh." Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidak membuat tanda terlalu banyak.

"Waeyo? Aku suka membuatnya." Ucap Taehyung masih membuat tanda di leher Jungkook.

"Nghh ayolah hyunghh." Rengek Jungkook.

"Baiklah sayang." Taehyung pun mengalah.

Taehyung kembali mencium bibir Jungkook dengan kasar. Sesekali Taehyung menghisap bibir Jungkook membuat Jungkook mengeluh. Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jungkook. meminta Jungkook membuka mulutnya. Jungkook membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Taehyung bermain dengan rongga mulutnya.

Kini Jungkook sudah _half naked_. Entah kapan Taehyung membuka baju Jungkook. Taehyhung membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya asal. Dia kembali menerjang Jungkook yang berada di bawahnya. Kini Taehyung bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Taehyung menjilat, menggigit, dan sesekali memelintirnya dengan tangannya. Membuat Jungkook melenguh keras.

Taehyung menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah perut Jungkook. dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat 'milik' Jungkook yang terlihat menggembung di balik celananya. Taehyung mengelus perlahan 'milik' Jungkook. membuat Jungkook kesal.

"Hyungh jangan menggodaku akh." Pekik Jungkook saat Taehyung dengan sengaja meremas 'milik' nya dengan keras. "Hyung!" bentak Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya memasang cengiran bodohnya. Taehyung membuka celana Jungkook. dan keluarlah 'milik' Jungkook yang membengkak.

"Hyung kau juga harus membuka celanamu!" ucap Jungkook yang entah dari kapan dia sudah mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu bukakan." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman mesumnya.

Jungkook menurut, dia menurunkan zipper Taehyung perlahan lalu menarik celananya turun. Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat melihat 'milik' Taehyung yang besar. Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Pasti ini akan terasa sakit dan aku tidak bisa berjalan lancar selama beberapa hari." Ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

Dia mengingat hyung tertuanya yang pernah beberapa hari berjalan dengan terseok – seok. Jungkookpun bertanya kepadanya kenapa dirinya berjalan seperti itu. Jin –hyung tertuanya- hanya diam saja tidak mau mencemari kepolosan Jungkook. tapi Jimin malah dengan polosnya member tahu maknae polos itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan sayang. Tenanglah, mungkin ini memang awalnya sakit. Tapi nanti kau akan merasakan kenikmatan." Ucap Taehyung menenangkannya saat melihat raut wajah kekasihnya. Jungkook menatapnya seolah berkata "benarkah- itu – hyung?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Percayalah padaku." Ucap Taehyung kemudian membaringkan Jungkook perlahan. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook sebelum dia memposisikannya di depan Jungkook.

"Kau siap?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Taehyung tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lain kali saja." ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

"Ani! Ukh aku sudah berjanji padamu kemarin, kita akan melanjtukannya saat libur. Jadi lakukanlah sekarang." Ucap Jungkook dengan pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum. Dia langsung memasukkan 'milik'nya perlahan. jungkook meringis saat bagian bawahnya terasa perih. Taehyung kembali mendorong miliknya perlahan. jungkook mencengkram pundak Taehyung. taehyung pun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa ini sakit sekali?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hng n-ne. lanjutkanlah hyung." Ucap Jungkook sambil mencoba tersenyum. Taehyung pun langsung memasukkan 'milik'nya sekaligus. Membuat Jungkook menjerit kesakitan dan keenakan karena Taehyung menyundul titiknya. Taehyung mendiamkan 'milik'nya.

"Bergeraklah." Pinta Jungkook. taehyungpun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, namun kemudian menjadi cepat.

"Ukhh… Tae hnng ahn." Jungkook mendesah tak karuan.

"Oh Jungkookieh." Taehyung pun sama.

**.**

Saat Jin dan RapMon memasuki dorm mereka. Hal yang pertama mereka dapat dorm yang terdengar sunyi. Tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di dorm itu. Jin mengecek dapur. Kosong. Tidak ada Jungkook ataupun Taehyung. jin berpikir mereka pergi. Namun saat membuka kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung Jin langsung berteriak.

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG JEON JUNGKOOK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriakkan Jin membuat RapMon berlari kepadanya dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan Jimin dan J-Hope yang entah kapan mereka datang.

Mereka berdesak – desakkan di depan kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook. dan membuat mereka jatuh saling menindih. Mereka membulatkan mata saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook tidur berpelukan. Pakaian mereka berantakan.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! JEON JUNGKOOK!" Jin teriak sekali lagi. Membuat RapMon, J-Hope dan Jimin menutup telinganya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Mereka menatap kaget saat melihat hyung – hyung mereka ada di depan pintu. Taehyung langsung menutupi tubuhnya dan Jungkook dengan selimut.

"Matilah kau Kim Taehyung! Kau akan dibunuh oleh Jin hyung!" umpat Taehyung dalam hati saat melihat tatapan mata Jin.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menelan salivanya kasar dan menatap takut pada Jin.

"Kalian berdua cepat pakai pakaian kalian. Aku ingin 'berbicara' dengan kalian." Ucap Jin dengan dingin. Dia pergi meninggalkan kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook diikuti tiga namja yang masih shock di belakangnya.

Tak berapa lama Taehyung dan Jungkook pun keluar dari kamar mereka. Jungkook berjalan dengan terseok –seok. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung memapah Jungkook. mereka pun duduk di hadapan Jin.

"Kim Taehyung bukan kah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak berbuat macam – macam. Kau itu harus bla bla blab la….."

Sudah sekitar 30 menit Jin berceramah. Kini hari sudah malam dan mereka masih mendengarkan ceramah Jin. Bahkan RapMon, J-Hop, dan Jimin juga ikut kena ceramah dari Jin. Mereka merasa pegal dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Bayangkan saja kalian duduk bersimpuh selama lebih dari 30 menit. Apalagi Jungkook yang masih kesakitan. Bahkan dia sudah menangis karena kesakitan. Tapi Jin tidak memperdulikan maknae kesayangannya itu.

Tiba – tiba pintu dorm mereka terbuka. Terlihat Suga yang sepertinya baru pulang. Dia melihat dongsaengnya dengan heran. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Jin. Dongsaengnya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'hyung – tolong – kami'. Suga hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi…

"Min Suga, kemari kau!" ucap Jin dengan dingin.

Suga mendekati Jin dengan tatapan bertanya. Jin menyuruh Suga untuk duduk bersimpuh dengan yang lainnya. Suga hanya menurut saja. Dan Jin pun memulai menceramahinya. Suga menyesal menuruti perkataan Jin.

Akhirnya dorm BTS berakhir dengan tubuh mereka yang pegal –pegal, karena mendengar ceramahan Jin selama 3 jam. Dan Jungkook kini sedang menangis karena tubuhnya semakin sakit. Taehyung dan para hyungnya yang lain pun berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. Jin yang membuat Jungkook menangis dan membuat badan dongsaengnya pegal semua, sekarang entah ada dimana.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Yoss, ini chapter special untuk para reader tercinta. Ini bukan sepenuhnya karya saya. Saya dibantu saudara saya saat pembuatan bagian itu/? saya tidak kuat kalau disuruh buat bagian itu sendiri wkwk. Chapter ini juga terhambat pembuatannya karena saya terlalu fokus dengan fanfic baru saya. maafkan saya ne ^^**

**sudah ah curhatnya ^^**

**akhir kata dari saya… jangan lupa untuk RnR ^^**

**terimakasih ^^**


End file.
